Head-mounted display devices (also called herein head-mounted displays) are gaining popularity as means for providing visual information to users.
However, a significant portion of power used for operating a head-mounted display device is used for (i) computation needed to render high-resolution images and (ii) conversion of electrical energy to light for displaying the rendered images.
In some cases, head-mounted display devices include large batteries to provide sufficient power for operating the head-mounted display devices, which, in turn, increase the size and weight of the head-mounted display devices.